residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Biohazard: Koukou No Seizon
Biohazard: Koukou No Seizon (高校の生存) is collaboration manga Shinji Mikami, Daisuke Sato, And Shinji Sato. Plot Parallel story in Highschool of The Dead. A young man former Japan Branch Umbrella, Akito Sakai try life normal as teacher of Fuukimi highschool the school that placed in huge artfticial island, Tendou and try to bury his past. Akito-sensei's life goes well at first until variant of T-virus, T-Makai spread in Tendou island turns peoples on island to the zombies. now Akito with his students must survive in the viral outbreak, Main characters 'Akito Sakai' 28-year old main protagonist in Biohazard: Koukou No Seizon. He's the former soldier of Japan Umbrella who try bury his memories. In Tendou Island outbreak he become a leader of his group. Akito is kind and caring person always concerned about others especially with his students. As a ex-soldier Akito is calculated always prepared a strategy so his companion still survive, he also has a skill to operate almost all type of guns and vehicles then teach it to his companion. 'Shizuka Marikawa' The 27-year old female main protagonist also the nurse of Fuukimi academy. She saved by Akito after nearly killed by student who turned zombies because T-Makai virus infection. She has a crush with Akito. 'Komuro Takashi' One of survivors and Akito's student. he has childhoodfriend named Rei. At first he always disputing with Akito and always mocking his tactic that he considers always endangered the companion. Yet, after Akito saved him from Hunter Shiki B.O.W they become close friends. 'Rei Miyamoto' Akito's student and companions also Takashi's childhood friend. Before the events of the series, Rei makes a pinky promise to marry Takashi in the future, but because of Takashi's indecisiveness, Rei dates Hisashi. Rei is initially upset that Takashi kills Hisashi after Hisashi becomes a zombie, but when Takashi leaves, Rei quickly rescinds her words and apologizes while pulling him back. 'Saeko Busujima' Akito's third-year female student companions. She's skilled swordman and use Katana as her weapon. She admired Akito so much and can become bewildered. 'Saya Takagi' is a second-year student at Fuukimi High School who has her pink hair in twin tails and wears glasses. She and Takashi have been childhood friends since kindergarten, although this is not brought up until the gang reaches the Takagi estate. Akito once become Saya's bodyguard until he decided to become a teacher 'Kohta Hirano' is a 16-year old second-year student at Fujimi High School who appears to be just another wimpy overweight guy with glasses, but is actually a gun enthusiast. He always bring his knowledge about the firearms to Akito's companion. Other characters 'Hisashi Igo' Rei's boyfriend but he turns to zombie and killed by Takashi. 'Kouichi Shidou' "I'm using infection as a tool for natural selection... so I can end this country corruption with infection! In my new Japan, people will die and kill for what they BELIEVE! Not for money. Not for oil! Not for what they're told is right. Everyone will be free to fight for their own faith!" — Kouichi in his mutated form Is the main antagonist of Biohazard: Koukou no Seizon. He's a former scientist of Japan Umbrella and chairman of Fuukimi High School also mastermind in Tendou island outbreak. He's extremely nationalistic and ambitious and feels Japan is totally corrupted. With T-Makai virus that injected inside his body he can control B.O.Ws as he wishes. After "Daidarabotchi" termination by Akito's group he transformed to insect humanoid like creatures who can move fast like Albert Wesker. He eventually killed by Akito and Takashi after stabbed by katana and piece of iron rod in same time. Creatures 'Zombie' A human who infected by T-Makai virus. Unlike other zombies they're can run towards their prey but can't use weapon like C-virus zombie. 'Crows' A crow that infected by T-Makai virus and they're more aggressive than T-infected crows 'Inugami' Is dog that infected by T-Makai virus, More aggressive than Cerberus and Zombie dogs. They're named after dog yokai named Inugami 'Hunter Shiki' Jet black version of Hunter created via T-Makai virus. Has a high Intelligence and more deadly that standard hunters. Their names mean death demon. 'Hunter Nozuchi' Frog like Hunter that similar with Hunter gamma except red and have eyes. Like hunter gamma they're swallow its prey whole and attack with its small claws on their webbed hands. It also can attack with its long tongue like lurker. they're named af snake like yokai named Nozuchi although they're amphibies. 'Kumo' Huge "spider" like B.O.W. 'Mizuchi' Irregular salamander mutant because of T-Makai infection. It grow ten times than its normal size and live inside Tendou island sewers. It's named after yokai named Mizuchi 'Jorougumo' Giant alpha female spider B.O.W that created by T-Makai virus. It can spit acid and spins a corrosive webs. Its named after spider youkai Jorougumo. 'T-103 Shuten' A variant of T-103 besides Ivan. It has a facial horn on its head and red trenchcoat. It's after Oni yokai named Shuten douji. 'Daidarabotchi' A gigantic B.O.W that Kouichi released in Japan Umbrella secret lab in Tendou Island. It more larger than Malacoda and Uroboros Aheri. It's named after colossal youkai named Daidarabotchi. Trivia *All characters in Biohazard : Koukou No Seizon is taken from Highschool of The Dead except Akito due its parallel storyline. *Akito Sakai model based on Kuniharu Ogino from Cuticle Tantei Inaba. *T-103 Shuten has similarities with Tyrant C from "Showdown 3" a non canon scenario from Resident Evil Outbreak File #2. Gallery 175721.jpg|Akito Sakai Shizuka.jpg|Shizuka Marikawa Takashi.png|Komuro Takashi Rey.png|Rei Miyamoto Saeko Busujima.png|Saeko Bujusima Takagi saya.jpg|Takagi Saya Kohta hirano.jpg|Kohta Hirano Shidou Kouichi.jpg|Kouichi Shidou feel amazed to Akito and his companion because they can beat Daidarabotchi before he mutated himself Category:Grammar and Spelling Errors Category:Trapmaniac